


Unexpected meeting

by adawinry



Series: Vanilla&Raspberry [3]
Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra, MEGAMASSO (Band), Migimimi sleep tight (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Doing what young brother wants you to do can end up in an interesting way."
Relationships: Akiya (Kagrra)/Aoi (Ayabie), Akiya (Kagrra)/Tora (Alice Nine), Aoi (Ayabie)/Ryouhei (MEGAMASSO), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vanilla&Raspberry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546027
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/116332.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/116649.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

"Akiya, could you drop Sayuri at her grandma's? I need to take care of some businesses and I'll be able to leave my house in two days and I'm not putting her in a train only with four other kids." Akiya heard through the phone, when he got woken up by the ringtone at seven in the morning.

It was his younger brother, who remembered about having a sibling only when he needed something from them.

"Doesn't Sayuri have a brother?" asked Akiya, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah, but that dumbass is in that witch's place." said Kaede. "You haven't met him yet, have you? He wasn't even at our wedding because he's so overworked."

"And I have been." noticed Akiya, puring the cat food into the Chikin's bowl. "Masashi is coming back in two weeks, so I could drive Sayuri and the kids."

"Thanks, Akiya. You're doing me a favor." said Kaede and hung up.

* * *

Akiya got out of the car. Mito, his home city, didn't change much since he was a kid. It wasn't that Akiya haven't been here for twenty years. That was just something he noticed.

Two kids run out of the house towards him - seven years old Sayu and six years old Kunio. Sayuri, with two years old twins - Yuri and Fumio, joined them a little later, then Kaede followed them, holding suitcases.

"Uncle Akiya!" older kids embraced Akiya.

Opposed to their father, Akiya was someone they really liked.

"I'm happy to see you too." Akiya laughted. "Hi, Kaede, hello, Sayuri. How are the twins?"

"They're growing." Sayuri laughted, while Kaede gave his brother his car keys.

"Keys to our car, because the kids won't fit in yours." said Kaede. "When you'll get Sayuri, you'll give them back to me. Now give me yours. I need to somehow move around."

Akiya sighed and gave Kaede his keys. His brother was always bossy and rude.

After packing the suitcases and putting the kids in their seats, Akiya got into the car and moved the driver's seat a little.

"Okay, I was driving that thing once. I'll just probably bump into a pole." Akiya laughted.

"Don't you even try to hit a pole." yelled Kaede fastening Fumio's seatbelts. "Go. The witch is waiting."

"Kaede!" Sayuri looked at him angry.

"Bye bye." Kaede waved at them and Akiya started the engine.

* * *

They were going for half an hour now, when Sayu, who was looking through the window leaned forward and asked Akiya a question:

"Uncle Aki, can you tell us some fun story from your life?"

"Fun story from my life..." Akiya wondered. "Yeah, I can tell you if you want."

He told them some of the stories. One about Isshi loosing his sunglasses and complaining about sun shining into his eyes, then it turned out it was Nao, who took them away from him. Or how Shn was obsessed over yogurts and ate them daily. How Izumi found a cat, then it turned out it was a female cat and he had a litter of kittens in his house. Or the one about Nao falling from the stairs and insisting he's fine, until he asked about the pink elephant playing the drums in the corner of the room. Or how he slipped on an icy pavement, fell ito the snow and went to the practice covered in snow and Isshi called him a snowman.

There was dark outside and kids have fallen asleep. Akiya drove into the Sayuri's grandma's house driveway and got out of the car. He helped Sayuri wake up the kids and taking out the suitcases.

"Hello, brother!" - called Sayuri.

Akiya, leaning over the suitcases, didn't know who was she talking to.

"This is my brother in law, Akiya. Can you help him with the luggage? What are you laughting about?"

"Nothing, sis. Hi, Aki!"

Akiya almost hit his head on the car's roof because of getting up so suddenly. He looked Sayuri's way and next to her was standing...

"Aoi?" Akiya blinked.

No, this can't be happening.

"Who?" Sayuri looked at Akiya then at her brother. "Shinobu, do you know each other?"

"Yes." Aoi covered his mouth with a hand and almost sat down on the stairs. "We know each other very well."

"Good, you don't have to repeat that." Sayuri smiled. "Kids, come here, there's something... weird going on."

Sayuri ran away from the garage, pulling Fumio and Yuri with her and Sayu and Kunio loyally followed her.

"Sayuri is your sister?"

"Kaede is your brother?"

"You were so overworked." Akiya noded. "Ayabie was touring, huh?"

"Yeah." Aoi laughted again.

"Can I know what's so funny?" Akiya asked.

"You know." Aoi leaned on a wall. "My sister was brought up, well we were brought up... Believing that sex is supposed to happen only after the marriage. And as opposed to me, she kept her promise to the parents and grandma."

"So you're laughting, because...?"

"You and your brother were mine and my sisters first times." Aoi stretched. "Let's get those suitcases."

"I could expect everyone but you." Akiya entered the Aoi's grandma house.

"You're not really interested with your brother's family, are you?" noticed Aoi.

"Let's say that Kaede is not so much interested in me." said Akiya. "And he doesn't think I should at least know his brother in law's name."

"I knew your name, but I didn't put two and two together." said Aoi.

"How is Ryohei doing?" Akiya asked.

Aoi flinched.

"He's alive and well." said Aoi. "I asked him if he wan't to come along, but my compassionate uke needs to help Inzargi and Gou in their marriage troubles, so the world could be beautiful again."

"I was asking about your relationship." explained Akiya.

"It's all well." Aoi put down the suitcases in a room, where Sayuri already sat down. "Grandma will be back in half an hour. She went shopping with the neighbour. Do you want some tea?"

"If you could." Akiya smiled.

Aoi turned around and ran downstairs.

"Yuri and Fumio are asleep, Kunio and Sayu are watching cartoons, so I can finally ask you two." said Sayuri. "Akiya, was there... something between you and my brother?"

"Shouldn't you ask him first?"

"Like he's gonna tell me anything!" Sayuri burst out laughing. "I hardly got him to come out to me about his bisexuality. Not talking about who he slept with."

"I slept with him twice." answered Akiya, looking out if Aoi is coming back. "And that's pretty much it."

"Was he good?"

"Sayuri..."

"Okay, I'm not asking about more details." Sayuri chuckled, seeing his brother in the doorway.

"You told her?" Aoi looked at Akiya.

"I spared her the details." said Akiya.

Aoi shook his head.

"And I'm making you tea, kids." Aoi sighed and sat in the armchair. "I cannot leave you alone without you talking about me behind my back."

"Hey, Aoi. Are you still using that raspberry lip balm?" asked Akiya leaning on a doorway. "It was sweet."

"Akiya!" Aoi frowned and Sayuri laughed.

Akiya smiled. Doing what young brother wants you to do can end up in an interesting way.

THE END


End file.
